mirame tan solo una vez
by akira kagami
Summary: un diario puede guardar muchos secretos no creen tenten examina a su compañero neji en busca de una respuesta a su comportamiento pero lo que no sabe es que es lo que puede enterarse ella estara feliz o se le romprera el corazon
1. Chapter 1

Mírame tan solo una vez

20 de abril

Diario

_Hola, soy Tenten como me describirá pues; tengo 19 soy ANBU de elite soy de konoha mi equipo sigue siendo el mismo dicen que las personas cambian conforme pasan los años pero no es precisamente para todos. Mi mejor amiga Hinata aun es tímida ahí la lleva con naruto, sasuke regreso como era de esperarse sakura lo recibió con las manos abiertas, ino esta con sai, shikamaru con temari, nada a cambiado del todo lee sigue con eso de la llama de la juventud al igual que gai – sensei, neji el mismo cubito de hielo que a todas trae locas (incluso a mi), pero es imposible ya no soy una niña no soy como las de mas "zorras" que están tras neji por que ellas descuidan su entrenamiento solo por el, parece que no les importa que el las rechace siempre le siguen "insistiendo" por así decirlo, pero lo que no saben es que esa es la clase de persona que odia neji así que no hay de que preocuparme por ahora._

_Hoy es veinte de abril en parte mi cumpleaños pero nadie lo sabe la verdad no lo celebro desde los cinco, siempre me parecía una perdida de tiempo en fin. Dentro de dos semanas es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres a veces los extraños murieron cuando tenia entre los seis y siete años no se con exactitud cuando murieron por que los trajeron a konoha dos semanas después de mi cumple años ósea el 3 de mayo, hoy tengo una historia que relatarte es triste por que pues cuando neji tubo su primera novia_

_Flash back_

_Estaba en el bosque fui aun encargo de tsunade-sama por unas hiervas medicinales o algo por el estilo no podía ir ella hubieras visto la oficinas estaba al tope de papeles_

_Pare en un claro puesto que tsunade-sama me lo pidió como alas ocho pase una hora alrededor de ese lago pero al fin las encontré era una noche hermosa luna llena, con luciérnagas alrededor pero vi unas siluetas instintivamente me oculte ala perfección hasta que vi que era mi capitán quiero decir neji con una __**chica**__ era realmente hermosa tez blanca como la leche pelo azulado oscuro, ojos azul rey era de mi edad asta que el habla_

_Chiyo, te vez realmente hermosa con ese kimono- dijo acercando su rostro- no sabes cuanto espere para verte_

_Neji-kun también te extrañe e estado un poco ocupada en Guion- dijo dándole un beso al ojiperla que el corresponde gustoso_

_Te quedaras en konoha- dijo algo triste por saber la respuesta_

_Claro que si solo por unas semanas-dijo algo triste la oji azul- pero hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos no te parece_

_Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche después de oír un te amo y un quieres ser mi novia_

_Fue un infierno los segundos eran horas para mi y las semanas años asta que paso en parte estaba feliz pero al ver a neji me sentí mal por neji y chiyo fueron novios desde los quince asta los diez y seis ella lo estaba engañando con otro de Guion neji se volvió mas frio que antes increíblemente ya no me dirigía la palabra y yo no tu ve nada que ver de echo lee fue el que toco el tema. Ya no me hablaba tanto en verdad me preocupe asta ahora aunque el diga lo contrario sigue herido _

_Bueno prometo que escribiré mas seguido_

La castaña guardo su diario y se arreglo para el entrenamiento

Buenos días- dijo

Por que tardaste

No, por nada es que me levante tarde-mintió siempre le daba una excusa por que ese libro solo ella sabe de su existencia- por cierto lee y gai sensei se fueron a las montañas a entrenar no creo que los veamos en unas semanas

El no le contesto simplemente se dedico a entrenar siempre entrenaban un poco por que como ANBUS tenían menos tiempo que antes, _saben siempre me pregunto algo por que neji nunca me mira a los ojos puede sostenerle la mirada a cualquiera menos a mi y por supuesto a chiyo es comprensible que no quiera saber nada de ella pero que tengo que ver yo_

Neji y si mejor damos un pequeño paseo- dijo algo distraída la castaña- después de todo no tendremos misiones esta temporada _la razón por la que no tendremos misiones claro a no ser que sean importantes ya que por estas fechas los equipos de naruto, shikamaru, Hinata y el mío ayudamos a vencer a akatsuki y por eso nos dan vacaciones todo lo que queda de abril y la mitad de mayo- _que dices

_Hn- estuvimos caminando un buen rato por el parque era realmente aburrido el silencio se que puedo provocar una discusión pero el que no arriesga no gana- _neji te sientes bien has estado muy callado estos últimos días-dijo un tanto preocupada pero ella sabia a la perfección que era por chiyo

Estoy bien nada importante realmente- dijo algo sorprendido por la pregunta- por que no debería estar lo

No, por nada es que te e notado algo distanciado

_Neji... no se la razón pero cuando dije eso desapareció no se lo que tiene pero_

_Si de algo estoy segura es que hoy es el aniversario de su noviazgo con chiyo pero en todos estos años jamás le ha afectado de esa manera_

**Hola se que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic lo que pasa es que mi hermano me borro el archivo donde tenia el cap. Aparte me fui de vacaciones este es el nuevo ATENCION la mayoría de los cap. los va a narrar Tenten y por su puesto que neji puede que ponga lemon si lo quieren pues díganmelo porfa **


	2. Chapter 2

24 de abril

_Hola ya han pasado cuatro días de lo sucedido neji esta rarísimo a veces piensa en voz alta de echo si lo escucho pero para confirmarlo a veces le digo neji dijiste algo pero nunca me contesta_

_Quieren saber la verdadera razón por la cual no celebro mi cumpleaños pues como justo ese dia neji descubrió que chiyo lo engañaba ese dia lo recuerdo se puso realmente mal aparte me trato horrible no quería ni verlo pero algo pazo que me hiso cambiar de opinión_

_Flash back_

_Estaba caminando nueva mente por el bosque no por ir a buscar un pedido si no por que era el único lugar donde podía estar sola sin neji sin chiyo sin nadie pero tengo mala suerte presencie la escena por error aquí comienza la cosa_

_Chiyo estaba besándose con alguien me sorprendí por que al que besaba no era neji era un chico realmente atractivo era castaño como yo solo que tenia ojos verde jade como una año mayor que nosotros después de un rato se separaron en eso vi que neji salto al lugar parece ser que vio toda la escena empezaron a discutir_

_Así que esa es la razón por la cual no querías acompañarme no es así chiyo te exijo una explicación- dijo neji muy enojado pero por el sonar de su voz diría dolido _

_¡Hay!! No! No te lo dije a claro disculpa de hecho el es mi prometido yukito e hecho tu solo fuiste como decirlo una aventura pero tu te negaste (ya saben que se negó a tener algo mas que un noviazgo no me cuelguen) planeaba que me hicieras tu prometida luego de jarte y quedar con tu fortuna así de fácil en fin nos veremos – dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo_

_Estaba enojada como es posible que una persona sea así de escoria de hecho en parte estaba feliz pero al ver el rostro de neji me sentí mal por primera vez lo vi derramando lagrimas y no lo culpo permanecí ahí como si fuera su sombra y esperar a que se calme cuando el se fue yo también me retire al dia siguiente ya estaban de regreso lee entonces me entrego una cajita rosa con una tarjeta que decía feliz cumpleaños_

_Toma mi bella flor se que tu cumpleaños fue ayer pero toma quería llegar el dia de tu cumpleaños pero tarde mas de lo esperado- dijo sonriente_

_Hn que patético los cumpleaños son una perdida de tiempo- dijo cortante_

_Por que hyuga acaso también es una debilidad- dije alzándole la voz por primera vez- mira señor cubito de hielo no se que te pasa (obviamente lo sabia pero esta enojada que no podía parar) pero no te desquites con nosotros_

_No digo que los cumpleaños sean patéticos sino las personas que cumplen y mas en esa fecho con razón eres débil _

_Mejor cállate- dije ya dolida- eres idiota sabes te ayudo siempre y que recibo a cambio ni siquiera un mísero gracias que pasa con eso en vez de un hola que resido alguien diciéndome todos los santos días que soy débil sabes me tienes harta como el señor prodigio se las puede a reglar sin mi entonces bien_

_Dijo y me fui de lugar estaba dolida enojada y frustrada como era posible que lee si recordara su cumpleaños y el no era casi ilógico pensé que no le importaría pero no sabia que se pondría así se merecía eso por que era cierto me tenia harta como dije no quería ni verlo..._

Tenten no crees que te retasaste demasiado- le dijo el castaña en el oído- te estábamos esperando

¡Neji!- dijo exaltada mientras guardaba ese libro- que haces aquí- viendo el reloj- que ya son las doce realmente lo siento

**Gracias por los reviews mi inner se puso roja como un tomate je**

**Alicia gracias por tu reviews te prometo que para el próximo lo continuo mas larguito **


	3. Chapter 3

Las verdades del pasado

Cap. Tres

Neji- dije asustada por kami no vio mi libro- lo siento no mas me peinare e iré en se guida

Hn no lo creo no pienso que darme esperando son solo chongos no pasa nada si no los traes- dijo ya algo molesto

Es que me estorba para entrenar…-trate de decir pero para cuando le iba a reclamar ya estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento y ni me di cuenta que vergüenza- gracias y otra vez lo siento

No te preocupes mi bella flor fueron solo veinte minutos de retraso – dijo lee con sus típicas sonrisas

Veinte minutos-NEJI HYUGA LA AVIA INTERUMPIDO POR SOLO UNOS MISEROS VEINTE MINUTOS PERO QUE COÑOS LE PASA- ósea que por eso me traes a rastras neji acaso estas loco

En primera mejor no hables-dijo neji con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Neji no seas paranoico nuestra bella flor necesita arreglarse- dijo le con un brillo en sus dientes

Minutos después

Lee mi pupilo estas bien- dijo gai con lagrimas por ver a lee semimuerto en el suelo- neji por que lo hiciste solo por veinte minutos o no mi pupilo es un paranoico- dijo mientras le salian lagrimas como si fueran cascadas

Otros minutos más tarde

Gai estaba igual que lee

A quien coño de dijiste paranoico- dijo neji ya molesto la verdad siempre pasa esto yo me retraso neji me busca lee y gai terminan muertos en fin

Bien los veo mañana adiós- en fin como de costumbre pase por la mansión hyuga no por que sea una zorra como las de mas o algo por el estilo lo que pasa es que mi casa esta a unas cuadras de la mansión después de pasar la mansión estaba apunto de llegar cuando un ANBU me dijo que me necesitaba en el despacho de tsunade

Quería verme tsunade sama –dije algo preocupada por la mirada en sus ojos

Si tenten lo que pasa es que me e enterado de que eres capas de leer escritura japonesa antigua o me equivoco

No, se equivoca lo puedo leer de pende de cuanto sea la antigüedad – dije dudosa de por que me lo preguntaba

Veras necesito alguien capas de leer lo tiene de antigüedad 100 años aceptas las misión- dijo tsunade mas relajada

Si acepto la misión-dije decidida después de todo que es lo peor que podría salir mal

Tu misión será en la mansión hyuga- dijo aun seria

Como que en la mansión hyuga – Dije nerviosa- ósea que me necesitan parar investiga

Tsunade le la nada se empezó a reír la verdad no le veo la gracia en ninguna manera

En parte pero me temo que tendrás que compartir habitación con hinata- dijo la rubia volviéndose a reír – máximo te quedaras asta junio hoy mismo iras a la mansión y te hospedaran

Si- dije saliendo como alma que se lleva el diablo no podía creer lo iba a estar un mes y medio en la mansión con neji después de unas cuantas horas el reloj marco las seis apenas puse un pie en la mansión y parecía que toda la manzana me miraba examinándome me sentía tan avergonzada por fin encontré la habitación de hinata era realmente grande cabían hasta 10 personas

Buenas tardes tenten- dijo hinata ella solo era tímida con naruto pero con los demás era normal

Buenas- dije desempacando mi equipaje- hinata no quiero ser entrometida pero por que todos me miran

Es no se si la respuesta te guste mucho- dijo algo seria solo asentí- todos te miran por que piensan que eres la novia de neji Nissan

Y por que piensan eso-dije con un tic en mi ojo- no es que me incomode que todos me miren- ERROR NO ME BANCO QUE TODOS OBSERVEN CADA MOVIMIENTO QUE AGO ES TAN IRRITANTE

Bueno es que ere la primera bueno además que los esposos (as) que pisan la mansión piensan eso por que neji es el único que no sea casado además de hanabi y yo- explico la peli azul

Ya veo pero acaso no saben que vengo hacer una misión

Ese es el problema, los de mas miembros no lo saben y mi padre no quiere por eso des dijo que eras su novia para liberar sospechas

Y neji lo sabe- dije preocupada ahora entendía por que neji estaba raro imagínenselo llego un día de entrenar y te dicen de repente tu compañera desde ahora será tu novia

Parece que lo tomo bien- dijo algo calmada

Eso espero pero dime por que yo no soy tan profesional por me escogieron

Lo que pasa es que eres la única chica neji NISSAN tolera por eso te escogieron a parte según escuche del consejo que eras muy buena candidata- dijo de forma picara guiñándole un ojo

Ya veo- dije mas roja que un tomate

**Holaa no continúe por que pues como verán no se me ocurría nada PORCIERTO PIENSO PEDIRLEE A SAM SASUSAKU QUE ME AYUDE CON EL LEMON JEJE ESQUE TODAVIA ESTOY CHAVA **


	4. inicio de los colapsos nerviosos

**Neji pensamientos**

Tenten pensamientos

Cap. 4

Mientas que esperamos la cena por que no jugamos a verdad y castigo

Pues- iba a decir que si pero alguien se me adelanto

Si yo también juego-dijo la pequeña hanabi

Entonces empecemos- dije con entusiasmo empezamos con una pequeña ronda de preguntas en especial de chicos primero la que menos puede mentir y esa es hinata por su puesto siento algo de lastima por ella

Y bien hinata- dijo maliciosamente- tu y naruto lo hicieron- dijo con una mirada tan picara que le ganaba fácilmente a las miradas de ino y sakura al mismo tiempo la pobre estaba tan roja que pensé que se iba a desmayar

Por que dices eso hanabi – dijo ya calmada- después de todo como no se que estuviste con kiba que al parecer hace dos semanas no fue el miércoles al día siguiente dijo una pésima excusa es mas ni si quiera akamaru se lo creyó- si so una sonrisa de orgullo dejo sin palabras a hanabi estaba mas roja que ella estoy empezando a creer que eso es de familia neji se pondrá asi de rojo

Hinata sama, hanabi sama tenten la cena esta lista por cierto ya le explicaron a tente-dijo serio

Hay no te preocupes nuestra cuñada no se va a escapar- dijo muy sonriente pero vio una mirada de arrogancia loco coreo mas- además vete acostumbrando primito por que si no mal recuerdo ella es tu "novia" tendrás que tomarla de la mano por los pasillos darle uno que otro besito por el pasillo de la misión je, je- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza en serio todo por aceptar una misión asi esto será una trampa o que

Que- dijimos al mismo tiempo con el rabillo del ojo veía neji TODAVIA MAS ROJO QUE HANABI Y HINATA JUNTAS entonces mi pregunta se contesto sola en verdad el rojo es de familia me pregunto si hiashi se pondría mas rojo que neji bueno su pongo que esta misión la voy a disfrutar

Íbamos en pasillo entonces sentí la mano de neji entrelazando la mía me sonroje pero le correspondí sentía mi corazón latir mil pero me sentía tan cómoda

**Kuso por que a mí** **de toda**s **las kuoishis de la aldea me tenía que tocar con ella **

_Flash back_

_Neji puedes venir un momento-dijo serio su tío_

_Si hiashi sama pasa algo- dijo algo extrañado_

_Si veras encontré unas escrituras de 100 años de antigüedad y como abras notado los hyugas capaces de leerlas están de misión unos regresan en dos meses y otros en tiempo indefinido por eso e solicitado a una kuoishis que según me han informado que esta especializada en dominios de armas y en arqueología ella es tu compañera de equipo tenten estará en la mansión asta julio por esos motivos los demás miembros no lo saben asi que ella se ara pasar por tu novia o prometida lo que mejor convenga- dijo con un tipo de sonrisa de aprovechamiento según estaba enterado pasa la mayor parte del día con esa chica quiere probar que su sobrino se le declare _

_Si- dio una reverencia y se fue _

_Fin flash back_

Para cuando neji se dio cuenta ya estaban sentados tenten a lado su yo empezaron la cena en silencio tenten apenas podía comer por que todos los del clan la miraban cuando venia el postre todos empezaron a hacerles preguntas

Hyuga 1: y cuando empezaron a salir – dijo un joven como de unos veinticinco años

Neji y tenten: desde – no sabían que contestar asta que hiashi vino al rescate

Mi sobrino y su "prometida" empezaron su relación hace dos años y hace tres semanas les di mi bendición para que se casen

Hyuga 2: para cuando es la boda – dijo uno más viejo de unos sesenta años

Aun no esta programada quiero que conozca un poco nuestras tradiciones

_Inner de tenten: que demonios de un día para ya nos comprometemos pero que les pasa y si no termina la misión lo único bueno que traerá será mi boda pero ni si quiera se si a neji le gusto es mas como van a decidir por mi por que tenia que decir que es lo peor que podía pasar que coraje_

_**Que coños pasa yo solo acepte que fuera mi novia pero esto ya esta fuera de control mas vale que tenten termine pronto por que si no celebraremos nuestras bodas pronto**_

_**Inner de neji: bien que te gusta es mas te mueres de felicidad a mí no me mientes**_

_**Kuso mejor cállate- dijo rojo- además esta forzada yo no el matrimonio si ella esta en misión cuando termine todo volverá a la normalidad**_

_**Inner de neji: eso es lo que tú crees **_

Bueno será mejor ir a dormir- dijo hiashi

AOME- la pobre tenten digamos que sus dudas aumentaran pasara de todo asta que colapse pero no solo ella tambien neji

con las ocurrensias de su tio jeje


	5. no solo un misterio 1 parte

Cap. 5

3 de mayo

_Hoy es un dia un poco triste para mi como tu ya sabras hoy es el aniversario de las muertes de mis padres. A veces me cuesta mucho parecer feliz por que la mayoria del tiempo que estoy en mi departamento puedo estarsola y simplemente llorar pero ahora esto en la mansion y no puedo darme ese lujo donde estoy en este momento quieres saber pues estoy en el citio donde neji fue engañado eso me recuerda no e terminado de contar la historia verdad entonces continuare_

_Flash back (continuacion del capitulo 2)_

_Empece a correr que mas hacer cuando abri los ojos estaba en el bosque se me hiso estraño conocia el bosque como la palma de la mano al igual que todos los shinobis de la aldea pero ese lugar no lo conocia de repente fui al agua en el agua se reflejaba recuerdos to que la superficie de la nada algo me jalo cuando abri los ojos via a una pequeña se measia tan familiar asta que medi cuenta que era yo me extendio la sus manos yo las tome se hacerco y me dijo algo e susurro lo que me dijo fue _

_Estas se gura de continuar puede que lo que veas olvides _

_Solo acepte pazaron muchas cosas pero como ella dijo no recuerdo nada lo siguente que vi fue a neji llamarme estaba en sus brazosme levante muy a sustada pensando que eso fue un sueño o algo por el es tilo lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de quedar inconciente fue oir decir a neji lo siento_

_Cuando estaba dormida recorde algo el primer simbolo la nobleza vi un sombra diciendo algo extraño de ves vermas que tu vision a veces las cosas no son siplemente lo que a parentan hay muchos secretos que tu no estas enterada te recomiendo que seas mas prudente._

_Despues de eso sakura me estaba curando le pregunte que pasaba dijo que neji me trajo te encontro en el suelo del bosque parececer estaba mojada pero ni habia un la go u otra cosa_

_Me quede estrañada que fue eso un sueño o mi imaginacion intente recordar algo pero mis intentos fueron en vano no recorde nada por que me vi a mi misma pero de pequeña por que dijero que fera prudente y lo ue mas me intriga es por que tenia la posiblidad deolvidar todo lo que vi es como si algo bloqueara mis recuerdos o fue mi imaginacion creo que tengo una pequeña pista me e dado cuenta que todos los clanes tienen un elemento espiritual po ejemplo_

_**Nara tiene el elemento de la SABIDURIA a si como controlan las sombras tienen acceso a algo mas de sus enemigos según documentos antiguos muy pocos lo dominan, en otras palabras pueden hacer suposiciones para hacer estragenias rapidamente como lo hace shikamaru cuando los conrolan asimilan como an de moverse.**_

__

_**Yamanaka tiene el elemento de la VISION como an podido ver tienen acceso a su mente y controlar a sus contrincantes**_

_**Aburame tiene el elemento SONIDO a si como los insectos que viven en su cuerpo supongo que pueden deducir un poco mas rapido que los nara ya que al gunos vicho tiene un sonar para reconocer donde estan o siente las pulsasiones para evitar enemigos**_

_**Inusuka tienen el elemento del vIENTO como a bras no tado entiende a sus perros o cachorros no solo los peros tienen buen olfato según me explico kiba dijo entre mas unidos este el humano fortalecera sus sentidos.**_

_**Hyuga tienen el elemento de la NOBLEZA es por su vista dicen que no pudes mentirle a los hyuga por que sus ojos lo ven todo pero no es cierto neji esta mas ciego que un viejo es sierto es una familia noble no por ser la mas antigua sino por tener las tradicines muy marcadas **_

_Fin del flash back_

Tenten desde cuando estas despierta- dijo hinata aun un poco dormida – perdona no sabia que te lebantabas temprano no devi quedarme dormida

No te preocupes solo llevo unos cuantos minutos despierta-

Inner de tenten: si solo llebamos despiertas desde la una por que deseguro los miembros usaban el byahugan para "examinarnos" mejor

Tenten me estas escuchando- dijo hinata dudosa

Si, si oie cuando empiezo con la mision

No lo se supongo que asta que oto- sama te diga

Siquieres tente hoy vamos a paserar durante unos dias no vere a naruto kun por que se fue de mision con su equipo

Entoces esta listo pero lo que le dijiste a yer a hanabi no tr parecio un poco cruel tu sabes que kiba esta coladita por una tal estefi según lo e escuchado suspirar

Note preocupes a ella le gusta shino lo que pasa es que piensa que kiba trata de coceguirle no via y lla o quiere que el tenga mas que ella claro por eso falto ese dia por que hanabile suplico que no le tragera minas aparte kiba le sta ayudan do para conquistarlo por que el lo conoce mas que yo

Despues de eso ya estabamos en la plaza caminando

En toces dime como te va con naruto- dijo algo picarrona

Pues bien el es muy buena persona ademas lo extraño me da la sensacin de que un dia que balla solo auna mision en ceuntrea aotra- dijo bajando la mirada

no te pero cupes el esta coladito por ti no creo que el teaga eso ni por todo el ramen del mundo no crees- dije para le bantarle el animo

grasias tienes razon- dijo contenta- y dime como vas con neji nissan

pero que dices los de aya me obserban acada rato pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando lo malo es que como se les ocurre hacer eso digo de un dia a otro su novia cinco minutos des pues su prometida a veces pienso que esta mision es una farsa

como crees no creo que oto sama aprueve algo asi

supongo que tienes razon te puedo pregutar algo

sipor que no

pues… POR QUE NEJI NOS TIENE QUE A COMPAÑAR A TODOS LADOS – dije de por si me bijilan en la masion todos los dias ya es el colmo que me sigan a fuera

en primera no grites crees que me divierto pero no te preocupes cuando nos casemos no tendras mas problemas- dijo con mucho sarcasmo

en serio lo espero con ancias esta con un egocentrico toda mi vida que podria ser mejor- contrataque

empezamos a discutie media hora despues nos dimos cuenta que hinata no s llevaba la de lantera asi que de jaremos la discusion mas adelante

oigan es increible que los del consejo no notaran que no teniamos anillos

en la mansion

neji tenten que bueno uqe llegan- djo hiashi de buen humor todos parecian algos sorprendidos- tengan – dandonos una cajita neji la abrio y estaba fulminado con la mirada

me acerque y vi como lo iso eran los anillos de compromiso eran realmente bonito

muchas gracias tenten que sigue la fecha de bodas- dijo en tono ironico

claro quete parece nunca- dijo ya molesta

aquí vamos otra vez – dijo hinata- eso me recuerda oigan donde esta hanabi si oto sama se entera que no esta aquí no quero ni pensarlo por fa ayudeme

que-dijimos

**hola gomene por el retraso lo que pasa** **es que estabain desgamentanf¿do la compu y actualizando la por eso no tuve tiempo por fa de jen review por sierto sobre el lemon es mas adelante jeje no piensen mal **


	6. no solo un misterio 2 parte

Cap. 6

Que- dijimos almismo tiempo

Eso es imposible si ella no regresa puede meterse en grandes aprietos- dijo neji histerico – de vemos dividirnos tenten al sur, hinata sama, al oeste, yo ire al norte si en una hora no la encuentran vuelvan a qui y la buscaremos todps en el este- dijo serio

Si- dijo mos las dos

Empece a buscar no vi nada no podia llamarla por que puede que los hyugas oigan puedo meterla en un gran aprieto, busque y busque pero parecia que la villa fuera un desierto no abia nadie

Tenten san- dijo una persona no la reconoci estaba muy oscuro para ver por la voz diria que es una mujer

Me acerque paraver quien era para mi sorpresa era hanabi kami me asusto

¡hanabi! Aquí estabas vamos de regreso si hiashi se da cuenta que no estamos nos meteremos un un lio

Tenten san no puedo salir- dijo con voz que brada me empesaba a preocupar

Que pasa por que no puedes salir – dije desesperada- hanabi no estoy para bromas ven conmogo- volte unos segundo a si a el camino para ver si abia alguiemas – lo ves no hay…- me quede espantada hanabi ya no estaba

Hanabi donde estas HANABI- dije mas fuerte me di cuenta de que la hora paso devia regresar de lo contrario preocupare a los dos empese a saltar pensando en lo que paso era imposible de que desapareciera sin rastro aguno al fin llegue a la mansion me sorprendi mucho este neji la en contro, hinata le estabadan do al parecer un sermon

Hanabi eso estubo mal se que quieres a shino pero no puedes que darte con kiba asta tarde a planear sabes que tienes to que de queda- dijo hinata puedo ver que estaba aliviada

y justo a tiempo la en contraron ya todos estaban en la mesa me senti aliviada pero ala vez angustiada descarte la posibilidad de un fantasma por que es ilogico conosco los registros de la zona según esto no hubo nada ni un asesinato suisidio o guerra mañana investigare la zona tal vez alguien me pueda decir algo al respecto

tente te pasa algo en la sena estubiste muy callada- dijo hinata preocupada pero tal vez ella se pa algo

oye hinata en la sona residencial sur no savez algo talvez una leyenda o un accidente- dije una vez que entramos al dorminorio- o una muerte tragica asesinato o suisidio o una pelea algo por el estilo

supe un rumor cuando era pequeña pense que era mentira ya sabes que ino chan le gusta asustarme- dijo algo enojada

podrias contarme- dije en tus siamada

hn creo que tanbien me que dare a escuchar- dijo neji

yo se mas al respecto de esa zona que ino- dijo hanabi

que hacen aquí- dije desconfiando de neji hanabi no creo que hable por el aprieto del que la sacamos

venia a avisar que pagaran las luces pero mejor me quedo aquí- dijo interesado en el tema

bien comensare con lo que me dijo ino si no es verdad no me culpes- dijo hinata- bien

_flash back_

_Cuando el primero fundo konoha empezo a inspeccionar el area para ver que mas necesitaban en la zona sur to do era tran quilo no abia nada de que a larmarse. Cuando empezaban la remodelacion de la masion hokage ibaa ser el la sona sur pero apenas unas semanas despues, muchos shinobis empezaron a sospechar que algo no estaba bien por que cuando los constructores usaban un jutsu usaban mas chakra de lo normal. Cuando subian las cosas y de la nada las cuerdas se cortaban. Cuandoo ponian lleso a la mañana sigiente tenia sicatrises como si no ubieran venido en siglos asta dos guardias vinieron a inspeccionar la zona vieron a una pequña- _hinata estaba a punto de conuar pero yo la in terumpi- era una muchacha a proximada mente igual que hanabi dies y ocho años pelo lasio y cas taño y ojos grises parecidos a los hyugas- todos se sorprendieron y vieron a hanabi

_Flash back interumpido (gomene)_

Tenten tienes razon las descripsiones concuerdan- dijo exaltada

No habias dicho que no sabias nada- dijo neji alparecer sorprendido estaba tan impactado que no lo oculto creo que ni cueta se dio

Es por eso que les pregunto en la zona buscaba a hanabi una persona identica a ella pense que te avia encontrado y le dije que volvamos pero ella me dijo que no podia salir mire a la calle para ver si no havia nadie pero cuando voltie ya no estaba lo que no explica como sabia mi nombre- dije intrigada hinata trago saliba y dijo

Según esta cuando esa chica sabe tu nombre tienes algo que ver con ella o con supasado dandote una avertensia

Que mejor sigue contando- dijo hanabi nerviosa

Bien

_Flash back_

_Como dijiste identica a hanabi los guardia le preguntaron que hacia a fuera que sus padres po dian estar buscandola ella les dijo que no podia salir ellos se extrañaron cuando la chica señalo al otro la do de la plaza ellos voltearon diciendo que no hay nadie pero cuando lo dijeron ella ya no estaba estaban espantados en seguida se lo dijeron al primero que seria mejor que la mansion se construllera en el estremo norte junto a la montaña el acepto _

_Durante mucho tiempo nadie piso esa plaza de noche es mas no salian de nche hay solo una casa que no a sido abitada por que ha visto al la chica en trar ai des pues de un tiempo cuando ya estaba el segundo era cuando el hokage se iba a jubilar una shinobi era medico en tonces como ya iva tar de tomo un atajo por ese bosque bio a la muchacha le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda le dijoi que era medico cuando dijo eso ella le contesto furiosa asta ahora lo dises por tu tardansa todo el pueblo murio dijo esto desaparecio la medico era nadi mas que tsunade sama _

_Fin flash black_

En serio era tsunade sama entonces la historia era sierto por ese entonces la hoja estaba en guerra según escuche ese dia ella tubo junta con los altos mandos eso confirma la historia- dijo hanabi algo asustada puesto a que temblaba lo sufisiente mente visible

Oie hinata que tipo de avertensia era- dije algo espantado

Se supone que tengas cuidado con tu alrededor se gun esto puedes enterarte de muchas cosas la mayoria no muy a gradable lo de tengas algo que ver con ella significa que es probable que recuerdes algo que olvidaste

Cuando ella dijo eso puede que sea cierto entonces puedo saber lo que no recuerdo si perma nes con en la masion puede que o recuerde creo que esta mision tenga sus venefisios

Ya veo eso es verdad yo olvide alo una persona me dijo que fuera prudente y otra que si segui es probale que olvide lo que vi – dije en voz alra pensando so lo me di cuenta cuando todos me miraron

Tenten esi es cierto que olvidaste cuando- dijo emosinada hanabi iba a contestar pero recorde lo de chiyo a si que tu ve que evadir el tema

Lo siento no es que no confie es solo que no quiero hablar de eso- dije seria mas de lo normal

**Tenten esta muy seria eso quiere decir que eso a decer muy personal para ella pero por que lo evadio algo oculta sera mejor investigar lo malo es que mañana empieza la mision lo bueno es que estare con ella la mayoria del tiempo una que otra hora solos puedo aprovecharlas**

**Inner neji: si y de paso declarate ññ**

**Callate 0/0 eso no te importa**

**Inner de neji: si por que la amas**

**Claro que no **

Neji- dijo tenten por ene sima vez

NEJI e estas escuchando- dijo una castaña añgo enojada

Hn asta mañana- dijo en la puerta

Ese tio a veces no lo soporto

No te preocupes cuñada ya veras que pronto se le pasa- dijo en tono picaro- ademas mañana empieza tu mision y tienes que estar lo mas pegadito a el jeje

Por que solo esto me pasa mi!!- dije en un rincon con un fondo azul

Vamos tenten animate- dijo hinata

Eso es facil para ti decirlo wuaaaa- dije poniendo me una almuada en la cara

**Hola perdon por las faltas de ortografia ayer lo que pasa es que ki taron el corector de word y bueno no me fije jeje arigato por el review NOTA: esta es una historia no solo de comedia o drama lo que mejor paresca tambien hay misterio y aldo de suspenso pero sobre todo omanse lo del fantasma pronto se aclarara **


	7. una verdad descubri mi soledad

Cap. 7

Tenten despierta- hinata levantada temprano no lo creo

Arigato hinata por que la prisa

Otosama te sito a las doce

De nuevo gracias

Buenas cuñada a listate por que falta una hora para las doce

Tan poco hinata por que no me levantaste

Lo que pasa esque parecia que no habias dormido a si que mejor te deje descansar

Ya veo- es cierto antier no dormi nada

Bueno ya estoy lista vamos a combersar un rato hanabi como vas con shino- ahorasi cada cuñada tiene una consecuensia

Pues no muy bien- huy meti la pata

Que quieres decr hanabi shino es mi compañero y creo que le gustas

Es que no seme ocure como no se invitarle

mmmm…. Eso esta dificil me temo que ino es la unica que puede darte resultados concretos

ya veo mejor pienso sola si l digo a ino para las siguiente hora toda la hoja lo sabra

es cierto- si no la amenazo le dice a neji que me gusta

nos vemos luego

que grande es la mansion creo que me perdi

mejor se prudente pequeña que tus secretos no permaneceran asi todo el tiempo

que pero ….

Tu instinto sera tu mejor arma de ahora en a de lante

Que quieres decir

Nos vemos

Pero si eres tu- no puede ser la chica qe se parece a hanabi pero si ella es un fantasma que tengo que ver yo

Espera!!

No esto no puede estar pasando por que mi instito esa mi mejor arma mejor me apuro

No lo podia creer bus que discretamente por todos lados parecia ue la tierra se la trago viva

Inner tenten: baka es un fantasma es ovio que desaparesca

Pero por que nos sigue y nos da coseptos separados par que quien es en verdad pense que si seguia en este lugar pobria tener una pista pero creo que me e equibocado y para colmo mi amistad con eji va de mal a peor

Neji nissan as visto a tenten

No apenas voy con hiashi sama

Ya veo neji nissan por lo que mas quieras entreten a tenten lo mas que puedas

Que tanto hinata sama

Tanto que no vea a ino

Por que lo dices

Bueno es que tenten le gusta alguien pero ino piensa que ya es suficiente esperarlo y quiere que ella lo olvide asi que se consiguio una cita para ella animo a uno de sus admiradores para que salieran pero no creo que a tenten le guste la idea y por eso ino la forsara

Ya veo y si no lo consigo

De eso me encargo yo no te ptreocupes te mantrendre informado

Hn

**Inner de neji: escuchas te ino quiere alejarla podemos aprovechar eso de entretenerla claro si el señor orgulloso no lo estropea**

Solo callate

Mejor me voy

Queria verme hiashi sama

Si tenten hoy empieza tu mision 

Te adbierto que son muchos los escritos asi que tomate tu tiemposi necesitas mas de tu tirmpo limite eres totalmente libre de tomar mas tiempo

Muchas grasias hiashi sama

Sigueme

Hai

Neji desde ahora te enseñara la mansion

Hai aquí estan los escritos y todo lo que necesitas espero que sea de tu total agrado

Hai arigato- valla no se por que neji dice que es el demoni es realmente buena persona

Hn termina antes de que llegue la boda- ya quisieras

Tranquilo lo intentare aun que no me culpes site deje plantado en el altar- golpe bajo

Hn

Mejor vere los escritos- vaya hiashi no mentia son bastantes a simple vista pero si los juntamos un poco sera menos pero a decir verdad estos son una raresa estan invertidos de finitiva mente- necesito mas tiempo de lo esperado

Que quieres decir

Estos simbolos metomaran mas tiempo neji primero tradocirlos a nuestro sistema y luego invertirlos y por ulimo acomodarlos

Ya veo

aun que hay una parte que si puedo traducir ahora que extraño

cual es

ruoy gnikool , ruoy stneimitnecerp dna ruoy tac t´ naw ot pled rieh ylno ruoy tnitsni uoy dluow eb tnedurp siht yaw si soureugnad uoy nac hsaw ouy fles ni a an naeco fo yromem tub fi uoy t´nod erac tuoba ti uoy dluow eb desaer ruoy yromem og daed htiw ruoy yaw

ihsiouk

tenten no entendi nada

y eso que eres u genio

tenten

ya asqui va la traduccion

tus miradas tus precentimientos y tus sentidos no valen aquí solo puedes confiar en tu instinto de veras ser fuerte al igual que prudente tu camino puede ser peligroso puedes llegar a baña tu mente con recuerdos olvidados mas sin envargo si no los proteges los olvidaras sin mas seguid tu camino

kuoishi

**pen samientos de tenten**

**no, nopuede ser tiene que ser una broma todos los concepts son un resumen de este escrito pero que tengo que ver con el clan hyuga y yo por que mis padres nunca tivieron parientos o amigos del clan entoces por que**

**por un lado quiero sa verlo pero tengo miedo de lo que llegara a enterarme puede que sepa la verdad por que me dan trozos de la historia tal vez si los junto puedo saber padre madre que ago antes tenia su apoyo pero al irse me e quedado sola es cierto no soy como sakura a pesar de perder a su famili tenia a sasuke y a naruto pero yo no tengo nada ahora es que me doy cuenta claro que tengo a un buen sewsei que sin dudarlo me ayudaria aligual que lee pero por que me siento tan vacia tan sola tan triste por que….**

Tenten estas bien

Si gomene pero es suficiente por hoy mejor me voy necesito estar sola

Hn

Neji nissan pense que la retendrias

Lose es que por alguna rason al ver su mirada parecia realmente dolida lo mjor seria dejarla sola por un momento

Pero

……………. …………..

Una castaña se encontraba en el bosque escondiendo su cara pero… por que tan tos por que tantos pedasos y sobretodo soledad era lo unico que tenia ….

Contuara

**Konishiwa**

**Hola perdon por las tardansa lo que pasa es que estube forando mis utiles (toda via los piden asi los profesores les gusta joder)**


	8. fragmentos del pasado 1 parte

Cap .8

Fragmentos del pasado 1parte

Solo de jame empaz

_Aquien le grito_

_Flash back_

_Se encontraba una castaña ocultando su rostro con sus rodilla pen san un simple "por que" era lo unico que surcaba su mente y mas y mas preguntas asta que penso que ya era tiempo de volver a la mansion estaba sin animos de ver a nadie en especial a cierto prodijio hyuga cuando llego ala habitacion sero la puerta tras de ella como no podia echarse a llorar se sento sobre el escritorio de hinata y empezo a abrir su diario dispesta a juntar los pedasos aun el proceso fuera lento empezo _

_Primero:_

_Nobleza _

_Es el simbolo del clan hyuga todo con cuerda los escrito y la aparecia es algo extraño pero que tengo que ver con el clan que?_

_Tenten sigueme- dijo jalando la fuera de la habitacion_

_Pero que pasa hinata que pa…- fue inerumpida por el prodijio hyuga poni endo su mano en su boca ese dia en verdad era pesado no queria ver a nadie _

_Guarda silencio puedes meter a hiashi sama en un problema_

_Por que…- esto es el colmo nadie me contesto nada _

_...oto sama ….esta discutiendo con los del consejo- esto esgrave hinata volvio a ser timida _

_Por que a los del consejo empiezan a sospechar por que no hay fecha y si la hubiera se ria un problema por que nadie te puede forsar a no tener padres- dijo seca mente_

_Grasias por recordarmelo eres tan sensible- en sarcasmo_

_Hn_

_Silensio_

_Hiashi lleva aquí mas de una semana y no emos visto afecto entre los dos tampoco veo que decidan la fecha _

_Lo que pasa es que ellos son muy discretos_

_Yo diria demasiado ni si quiera se toman de la mano acaso es una farsa_

_No , no lo es_

_Esperamos ver mas asfecto por que según me informaron la chica no tiene familia asi que el compromiso es voluntario hiashi_

_Hai_

_No puede ser – que ago o quiero casar me tanpronto ahora comprendo que de lo que me entere de ahora en adelante puede que no me guste lo que oiga_

_Pues creelo _

_Gomene tenten san_

_No es tu culpa fue la mia a aceptar la msion juro que terminare los escritos antes de que el tiempo termine_

_No dijiste que eran muy complejos_

_Si, pero es eso o un casa miento forsado- aunque si fuera con neji no me molestaria mucho_

_Ya veo por sierto de vemos ir nos tu y yo tenten_

_Adonde _

_Neji nissan tambien hira _

_Pero…._

_No hay tiempo tenten tenemos prisa- que neji tambien algo esta pasando_

_Cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos saltando en los tejados de la aldea asta que hinata hablo_

_Tenten recuerdas a la chica parecida a hanabi que viste_

_Si _

_Encontre algo que pede que te interese en una libro hacerca de la villa aya hanabi nos espera es una seccion peligro o algo as por eso vamos los cuatro con tres byakugan po demos areglarnolas bien _

_Por que dice so explicame un poco porfabor_

_Asta que llegemos tenten este no es el lgar confina en nosotros_

_Neji…_

_Hermana, nissan, cuñada por aquí- no puedo creerlo_

_Hanabi en contraste lo que te pedimos_

_Si fue un poco dificil pero lo consegui a tiempo_

_Que conseguise _

_Sigueme_

…_.Nos sentamos en una mesa a lejada de los demas pareceser que esto no me ba agustar nada _

_Tenten encontre este libro nos es ficticio fue escrito por el primero aquí biene la verdadera historia_

_Aquiba don de nos que damos_

_Tsunade le informo a los altos mandos sobre lo susedido ellos se preocuparon por que esta no era la primer reporte al prinsipio pensaron que los ninjas estaban algo cansados pero esta no ticia de una sannin ya es preocupante a si que mandaron a un escuadron de ANBU del clan hyyuga por su vicion es muy posible que le pudieran seguir el rastro la buscaron y buscaron pero nada _

_Hasta que madaron a una jovencita de unos 16 años pelo castaño y piel blanca y ojos almendra _

_Realmente hermosa logro lo que los hyugas no pudieron durante meses la encontro tenten ella era pariente tuyo mejor dicho tu madre ella fue capas de dejarla descansar en paz pero algo paso despues de que tu sabes surgen rumores muy fuertes de que orochimaru antes de morir quitara el sello cuan do ella desperto busco a tu madre pero fue en bano asta que te encontro la misma aura e imagen ella tiene un asunto pendiente puede ser que ella te trate de proteger _

_Que kieres decir_

_Dices que la viste una.._

_Dos, en la mancion me dijo otra cosa_

_Como dijste dos no debes alarmarte es posible que te proteja como agradecimiento a tu madre_

_Yaveo arigato hanabi_

_No hay de que _

_Con que aquí esabas tenten _

_Ino- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo_

_Ven conmigo alguien quiere conocerte _

_Cono serme mejor otro dia ino estoy cansada necesito pensar_

_No no me gusta verte asi es por eso que te ayudare _

_Ayudarme a que- po que ino estan terca y pesada ayudarme si no la conociera pareceria que me quiere a lejar de neji pero descarto esa idea por que es muy feliz con sai_

_Tu sabes que es por eso que anime a uno de tus admiradores para que salieran hoy_

_Pudiste averme preguntado no crees- esto es el colmo necesito pensar_

_No no creo vamos –jalando de su brazo_

¡Solo dejame tranquila! Ino no quiero quiero pensar ademas ese es mi problema si no respondo cuando digo no es no

Solo te ayudaba- (ino- a karin no le gustara saber esto) ademas el se casaria tu no harias nada

Si supieras con quien se casara- susuro

Que

No nada grasias ino en serio pero no estoy de humor solo quiero irme

¡no! Vas a ir a esa sita si o si

¡no! Ino no quiero ir a esa cita quiero irme tu tienes tu vida y yo la mia a si que adis- desaparecio

No no tengo sabes por que por que sai me dejo por que le gustas es hora de mi revancha

**Gomenasai los que son fan de ino pero ella no es la mala de l cuento si no karin ya veran por que pero racias ala zorra tente tendra que ser mas cautelosa ya lo veran y digamos que aluien ademas del hyuga le echo el ojo a tenten que hara el **


	9. decisiones y ¿un adios neji hiso que!

Cap. 9

Tenten no crees que exageraste un poco

No Hinata se que me por te muy mal con ino pero en serio necesito pensar

Tenten... en serio la as visto dos veces- dijo una preocupada ojiperla- digo cuando te pregunte te pusiste mal pasa algo

Si- dije entrando ala mansión la guie ala habitación al parecer se quedo sorprendida después de todo sui igual o mas cortante que neji al entrar le seguí contando- en mi cumple años osea el veinte de abril algo paso me vi a mi misma pero de pequeña pero ella me mostro cosas no las recuerdo al principio me dijo que podría pasar si las veía me dijo que podría olvidar y así paso

Pero por que no lo dijiste...

Es el dia que neji fue engañado de echo todo empezó con eso- baje la mirada no podía ni recordarlo la verdad me dolía mucho que el estuviera con otra me poni mal sentía que no tenia motivos para estar feliz pero si no sonrió todos lo notarían por eso siempre sonrió de echo siempre lo e echo lo oculto a la perfección desde que ellos murieron

Tente...

Luego regreso- dije saliendo de la habitación fui rumbo al bosque y para mi desgracia lo hice de nuevo presencie algo de lo que no quería ni ver ¿Qué hice te preguntaras lo que alguien tan débil y cobarde como yo haría? Simple los cobardes como yo simplemente hui como siempre pero yo era suficiente estoy harta de que darme de brazos cruzados mi decisión esta tomada hare lo que ino me propuso

_**There were places that we go in midnight There were secrets that noboby, else would know There's a reason but I don´t now why**_

¡Ino!- dije encontrando la por fin

Tenten eres tú

Perdón por todo lo que dije lo he pensado mucho y tienes razón tomare tu propuesta

Segura, ya no habrá vuelta atrás

Si, de todas formas es solo una misión al terminarla todo será como antes- dije muy triste tenia que ser fuerte no podía llorar- y dime quien es el

Bien mañana en el parque ve al medio dia- (ino- te are sufrir lo que subir yo Tenten a si que prepárate)

Si muchas gracias ino- di me dia vuelta y me fui como su ponía soy tan débil que inconsciente mente volví a llorar no sabia donde ir la mansión y el bosque no eran opciones en toces fui a una plaza era tipo bosque tenia muchos arboles me sete en uno oculte mi rostro en mis piernas y simplemente llore como todas las noches

_**I don't know why I don't know why I thought they all belonged to me **_

No se cuanto paso pero se hiso de noche había estado llorando mucho tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos las mejillas húmedas emprendí mi camino ala mansión a estas alturas ya no me importaba lo que dijeran mis ojos ya no brillaban de tantas heridas que tenia mi corazón cuando los vi mi corazón se paro, al instante se congelo mis heridas me arden por el hielo pero siento como poco a poco es con sumido mi dolor por mi soledad fue cuando me di cuenta tengo todo ala vez nada medan todo pero lo único que me falta es el siento un gran vacio no tengo motivos para vivir la verdad solo quisiera desaparecer de todas formas nadie me lloraría nadie me recordaría solamente me quedare en a sombra de mi amado cuidándolo tal vez algún dia me note tal vez en otra vida me añore como yo lo añora a el solo tal vez...

Llegue a la mansión tenia frio pero a la vez no sentía nada ya no sentía dolor o alegría nada simplemente terminaría mi misión todo seria como antes de todas formas nada es lo que parece es increíble no crees que con solo dos palabras sean mas que suficientes para no querer volver a sentir nada créanme yo lose...

Tenten aquí estas estaba preocupado as visto a neji nissan

No- dije fría mente Hinata se sorprendió por mi respuesta pero no me importa en esta misión solo puedo esperar dolor y mas dolor después de unas semanas creo que renunciare a la misión y después me iré de konoha por un tiempo de todas formas nadie me extraña nadie me recordara para cuando vuelva sufriré mas y mas

Tenten estas bien

Su pongo por que no e de estarlo- dije fríamente

¡Tenten!- grito jalándome a la habitación no opuse resistencia alguna ya no me importa lo que me pase la verdad- me estas preocupando que pasa por que estas así ¿as estado llorando? A...- dijo bajando el tono- es por

No ya no me importa que agá lo que quiera- dije fríamente era cierto estoy destrozada de nuevo derrame una lagrima abrase a Hinata muy fuerte

Ya tranquila que paso- dijo trato de calmarla a siquiera un poquito lo cual logro

_**Who´s that girl where´ she from no she can´t be the wane that you want that has stolen my world It´s not real it´s not right It´s my day It´s my night **_

_Flash back_

_Al menos aquí puedo estar en paz_

_Ahh..._

_Que fue eso- será mejor ser cautelosa puede que 0/0 no Tenten cálmate mejor ve empecé a caminar hacia la dirección de repente esta otra vez en el lago no me vi a mi misma si no ala que se parecía a hanabi eso me preocupo- hola que pasa por que..._

_Hitomi-san por favor baje la voz puede que la escuchen- dijo acercándose _

_Quienes_

_Perdón tus eres Tenten verdad de hecho te pareces a tu madre_

_Eh- no entendía nada- si pero quienes_

_Escucha Tenten puedo mostrarte algo pero tu tienes la elección de verlo si no quieres no lo are pero quiero decirte algo yo soy tu guardián en pago a lo que hiso tu madre de ahora en adelante te cuidare por que tu puedes ver lo que otros no aun con el byakugan de los hyugas no son capaces de detectar cosas invisibles gracias a tu don puedes resolver fácilmente los escritos como as podido ver tiene relación contigo la razón es que hablan de tu madre ella paso por esto pero tu no as tenido un guía es por eso que yo lo seré_

_Si- dije segura- muéstramelo_

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu pasado- entonces que me mostrara- gomene tu elegiste verlo creo que esto te ara daño _

_Eh- abrí los ojos como plato es neji estaba encima de alguien besándola mas bien comiéndosela a beso me sorprendí de ver quien era chiyo _

_Neji-kun eres tan listo fingir que te engañe para que esa compañera tú ya no se metiera en nuestro camino_

_Hn solo eso seme ocurrió eso ahora ya no importa- dijo volviéndole a besar mi entras su mano..._

_No para por favor- dije cayendo al piso llorando no lo soportaba Salí corriendo _

_Fin del flash back_

Tente tranquila deja de llorar jamás pensé que neji nissan fuera capas de hacer eso

Te digo que no importa- dije tranquilizándome se cando mis ojos y sentándome- mañana saldré con alguien me olvidare de el y listo no crees- mentí de echo no tengo ningún plan de quedarme aquí pronto me iré pero ya no se si quiero volver pero odio las despedidas estoy se gura que Hinata se pondría triste pero me pregunto le importare han siquiera un poco para que me extrañe eso me pondría mas que feliz con tan solo un te quiero no de la manera que desearía pero me gusta hacerme ilusiones pensar que es verdad pero también es mi culpa por a verme enamorado al saber que no seria correspondida pero el pasado es pasado tengo que ver hacia delante puede que algún dia pueda ser feliz adiós neji al irme las cadenas que me atraparon se irán pero se ala perfección que el laso que forjamos jamás se destruirá

Mi querido neji mersi

Hinata e tomado mi decisión y es olvidarlo- dije mas segura que nunca conto do el dolor del mundo lo haría lo olvidaría sin importar el precio que pague

Esta segura

Si, no pienso llorar mas terminare la misión antes del tiempo acordado ya lo veras

Pero lo que ellas no saben es que cierto hyuga escucho la conversación y no exactamente el prodigio hyuga

**Quien las escucho, neji lo hiso o fue una trampa por que ino quiere herir a Tenten habrá otro motivo de quien va a proteger la fantasma Tenten**

**Gomene pero tengo clases me temo que solo los fines de semanas voy a poder actualizar lo siento!! **


	10. nuevo jutsu¿ lee enamorado comienzo

Cap. 10

Tenten, Tenten despierta tienes entrenamiento- dijo la peli azul algo apurado- Tenten es para hoy

Eh-dijo tañando se los ojos- eto Hinata- abrió los ojos como palo recordó que l llegaba hoy- es cierto adiós hoy no desayuno- dijo feliz por que solo con el ojiperla estaba sentida además Hinata es como su hermana y su ex –sueño que ella fuera su cuñada pero según ella todo que do atrás ahora estaba ocupada con los escritos y el entrenamiento no podía darse el lujo de pensar en el – adiós

Si adiós buena suerte- bueno hoy regresa naruto-kun que emoción

Iba saltando de techo en techo en verdad que se sentía como nueva ya no estaba triste ni enojada pero ella sabe que siempre le guardara algo de amor y rencor a neji por que fue su primer amor desde ahora ella forjara su felicidad por que se canso de esperar para solo salir llorando como una debilucha no, ya lo había decidido se aria la kuoichi mas fuerte en toda la hoja además hoy tenia una cita y según ino es guapo a mas no poder

Hola lee como te fue en el entrenamiento- dijo seria pero alegrada eso sorprendió a la bestia verde de konoha- como as estado

Bien- dijo algo sonrojado en el viaje estuvo reflexionando sobre a quien quería a sakura solo la quiere como hermana o amiga pero Tenten ya era otra cosa realmente a cambiado el es su mejor amigo sabe por lo que a pasado ella es por eso que siempre la apoya con el tiempo sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando de ella de su dulzura de su sonrisa de su todo – y a ti

Estoy bien- dijo seria pero alegre por sus ojos aunque algo opacos- y gai sensei

El fue con tsunade a ver si podíamos ir los cuatro juntos de misión- dijo feliz de solo pensar estar a solas con ella estaba casi seguro de que sentía lo mismo por el siempre le sonreía lo trataba bien en el principio pensó que neji le gustaba pero casi nunca lo miraba estaba tan feliz- que dices

Yo lo siento pero estoy en una misión en la mansión hyuga al parecer necesitan una arqueóloga por el momento tendré que vivir con- el idiota que me rompió el corazón aunque este decidida a olvidarlo se que no será fácil lo amaba de verdad y un amor así no se olvidaría de un dia para otro pero estaba se gura de que lo iba a lograr-neji y hinata

Oh ya veo- dijo algo triste

Hola mis pupilos cuanto sin verlos- dijo con su típica sonrisa asta que faltaba uno- eh y neji el es el primero en llegar – dijo algo confundido al parecer estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta me di

Hn ya llegue- dijo con cara seria pero una mas dura fue dirigida su compañera pero esta no se quedaba atrás puso una mirada gélida dolida enojada sobretodo rencor el ojiperla se quedo impactado por su mirada jamás la había visto así

Eto gai sensei tengo una cita en la tarde y necesito tiempo podría irme- dijo sin sentimiento alguno de echo parecía mas orden que petición

Hai...- dijo asustado

Neji: cito no lo creo no voy a dejar que uno cualquiera se quede con MI Tenten es mía, mía y solo mía y de nadie mas el que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo en sima pobre del sujeto deseara nunca ver nacido era eso es que no soportaba la idea de ver a su Tenten con otro que no fuera el estaba celoso no, pero por que le miro de esa manera jamás lo había hecho nunca aunque estuviera molesta con el mundo ella le contestaba mal a todos excepto a el por ese cambio por que

O/O/O/O/

Tenten tu cita puede esperar bienes conmigo ahora- dijo una simpática fantasmita a lado suyo- te vi que querías evitar ese compañero tuyo- dijo guiñándole el ojo

No, pero hablando en serio que quieres decir con que no hay tiempo -dijo confundida

Tenten escucha debes de aprender lo que te enseñe recuerda que mi estadía en este mundo es poca es por eso que debemos de aprovechar el tiempo- dijo decidida

Bella flor- grito lee- yo esto puedo hablar contigo- dijo sonrojado al fin bella flor te diré lo que siento sin ningún remordimiento iba- yo...

De repente el tiempo se paro ante los ojos de la castaña la fantasma lo había echo a propósito para que no hablara con el parece ser que sabia lo que iba a decir es por eso que tubo que hacerlo

Eh... pero que pasa- dijo sorprendida- por que lo hiciste

Tenten no hay tiempo se lo que dirá en verdad te confundirás en serio es mas no acabaras el entrenamiento por que ni siquiera lo empezaras

Pero...

Lo siento solo despide te después nos iremos

Hai- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo continua- lo siento lee no tengo tiempo nos veremos luego adiós

Pero yo...- adiós dijo en tono triste es verdad ella jamás lo amaría- adiós- dijo con tono triste

**Que jutsu aprenderá Tenten **

**Perdón enserio por no actualizar estas semanas además que el capitulo esta corto T.T espero que me perdonen pero últimamente tengo proyectos que valen el 20 de mi boleta por que lamentable mente mis exámenes no son semestrales si no mensuales a si que puede que todos los meses demore en mis otros fic gomene a por cierto una en cuesta estaría bien**

**Que quieren que pase que neji y Tenten se reconcilien al final claro que capítulos extras para el lemon y de más **

**O**

**Se reconcilien mas adelante y el lemon más adelante **

**Mínimo cinco reviews no importa si son de las mismas personas de todas formas en los siguientes capítulos le pondré de nuevo la propuesta para que ustedes bote y también acepto sugerencias para la votación bueno que lo disfruten **


	11. falsa alarma

Cap. 11

Tenten acelera el paso- dijo la simpática fantasmita- oye recuerda lo que te dije créeme que lo que esta por venir no será bueno no tenemos tiempo

Habla por ti lo único que haces es reprocharme y flotar si no te as fijado estas rocas están muy empinadas podría caerme y morir- dije ya fastidiada irónico no, tengo que salvar a no se quien, evitar que robe no se que es ¡el colmo!

Como te encanta llevarme la contraria no venimos a entrenar...

¡Que! Me traes corriendo mas vales que me des una explicación- dije indignada como era posible que me diera esos sustos

No, como ya te he dicho no quería que hablaras con el- tomo aire para continuar- mira si lee te quiere hablar y no te sostiene la mirada por ningún motivo aceptes hablar – estaba muy seria pero que tiene de malo lee es como mi hermano

Esta bien- dije que mas da tenia que apurarme queda muy poco tiempo y no quiero llegar tarde- debemos regresar

De acuerdo pero quiero que vengas a este lugar entre las doce y una me escuchaste

Si, nos vemos- dije algo seria pero de nuevo esas dudas de si esta bien lo que estoy haciendo aun que este mas que segura aun duda en verdad que siempre lo voy amar pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados lo hice durante años eso lose pero creo que ese fue mi error en esperar algo imposible así es que ya to me mi decisión seré feliz con o sin neji- bien regresare a la mansión

Iba por el bosque ya estaba muy cerca pero de nuevo estoy en...

El lago pero como llegue aquí- estaba confundida no podía creerlo juraba que ya no estaba

De nuevo por aquí necesitas ayuda jovencita- me que de en paralizada enfrente de mi esta una joven de mi edad pelo blanco, ojos azul plomo y tez blanca- Tenten verdad

Si- dije lo mas firme que pude en verdad esto era extraño pero como- como lo sabes

Al descifrar a las personas lose todo- me que de sorprendida- con sedo lo que la gente me pide a cambio recibo una compensación igual

Pero por que te puedo ver, la verdad no tengo un deseo

No mal intérpretes me llamaron a entregarte algo- dijo con una sonrisa amable- me puedes ver por que tienes un rasgo sanguino es por eso tu familia puede ver lo que los demás no es así- era increíble- yo fui la que mande a june contigo para mantenernos en contacto, toma- dijo dándome una horquilla blanca con rubís- te será útil ya lo veras

Pero, por que no recuerdo nada, por que me vi a mi misma- dije confundía

Todo a su tiempo pequeña- desapareció cuando desperté dios era mas tarde de lo que pensé ya había oscurecido y para cerrar con broche de oro estoy en la mansión sin saber que paso es el mejor dia de mi vida este dia no se puede poner peor

Deberías ser más cuidadosa Tenten- veo que si ¬¬- te vas a quedar así todo el dia

Solo cállate por una vez en tu vida quieres- dije fría pero a la vez feliz- ya bastante tengo con estar aquí para que me vengas a fastidiarme mas

Hn, que hacías en el bosque- dijo con preocupación y sobre todo arrogancia

Eso no es tu asunto-dije enojada jamás lo iba a perdonar – así que si no mal recuerdo esta es la habitación de hinata será mejor que te vallas -dije muy enojada

Hn- estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Tenten se había vuelto muy fría mientras me dirigía a la salida que pasara ahora

Después de que neji se fue me relaje una parte de mi se sintió feliz por que por primera vez se había preocupado por mi ni después de la batalla con naruto le importe la pregunta es por que ahora que decido olvidarlo se comporta así de lindo pero que mas da lo echo, echo esta y no hay vuelta atrás con estas palabras me duermo tratando de calmarme tan siquiera un poco aclarar mis dudas y tomar mis decisiones correctamente para mi ese será desde ahora mi único propósito olvidarte. Mañana empezara mi entrenamiento no será fácil y mas por que gracias a hiashi tengo que terminar lo que empiezo.

**Hola lo se esta continuación esta todavía mas corta pero creo que esta mas legible je espero que le entiendan la justificación es que tengo dos exámenes a la vez y soy novata como podrán ver bueno asta la próxima**

**Posdata: lo de la votación por si no se entendió neji Tenten se reconciliaran al final o pronto mínimo un numero impar de reviews **


	12. puedo escribir los versos mas tristes

Cap. 12

POV neji

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir por ejemplo: "la noche mas estrellada, _

_Y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"_

A un que muchos piensen que soy frio y serio que no le importa nada ni nadie me preocupo, por mis compañeros, por la aldea por las personas mas importantes para mi. Estos días que ella no esta me puesto a pesar en lo mucho que la extraño, cuando hinata sama me dijo lo que ino tramaba no quise escucharle y hacer algo al respecto ahora aquí las consecuencia de mis actos.

Siempre la veo pasar a lado de un joven castaño y ojos jade, es verdad estoy celoso pues mas no hice mas que mal gastar mi tiempo si hacer nada solo verla y quedarme callado como siempre lo e echo esta es una prueba, una prueba que me dice que no esperara por siempre.

Paso por el parque ya me es muy común dar paseos a todas horas bajo un árbol de cerezo, posiblemente lo que busco es borrar lo que no quiero. Lo que menos quise, lo que menos espere fue enamorarme así y en el momento menos inoportuno aun que permanezca en la mansión seguirá saliendo con el, a veces desearía retenerla tan solo una vez.

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también_ _me_ _quiso._

Pero con el paso de los días la misión se vuelve cada vez mas rápida quisiera que durara eternamente si era posible con tal de que no se fuera. Creo en el destino pero no como ante se que todos tienes el suyo por que cada decisión por más mínima que sea puede influir mucho, si no miren me a mí escribiendo un tonto diario no se de donde vino pero vienen apuntes en el:

_En noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La bese tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quise._

_Como no amar sus grandes ojos finos._

Un poema de quien seria me pregunto siempre, por que estaba en mi cama, después de un rato pensándolo me voy de nuevo al cerezo paso por los alrededores todos bien emparejados, parecería que ahora el que no tiene pareja soy yo, pero al parecer veo algo que no debería a ver visto tenten abrasado de otro hombre siento de un momento a otro rabia y dolor como era posible que se besaran en un lugar publico. Mejor me escondo

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido_

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el roció._

Eres muy lindo- dijo la castaña sonrojada- oye- dijo ella juguetona mente ya que el muchacho le revolvió los cabellos

Sabes te vez hermosa sonrojada- dijo con una sonrisa seductora asiendo que la pobre castaña se pusiera mas roja todavía – que te parece si vamos por un helado

Si, hideki- dije sonriendo la verdad no me arrepiento de a verlo olvidado ahora estoy feliz completa ya nada mas me faltaría, aun lo amaba para que negarlo pero sentía que poco a poco las heridas que me provoco se van sanando se que algún día lo olvidare

_La vida corre y no espera a nadie si te que das callado puede que se marque tu repuesta con un esta bien, no me importa etc._

_**Hola otra vez corto pero tengo una justificación las computadoras de mi casa se descompusieron para mi trabajo tuve que ir a un café internet des pues al fin las trajeron y las instalaron.**_

_**La apuesta **_

_**Uno a uno por favor manden respuestas neji y tenten se reconcilian al final o en unos capítulos mas **_


	13. sigo pensando

Cap. 13

Sigo pensando…

Me pregunto echo lo correcto, en olvidarlo si lo hago significa que lo evito siento que tengo todo revuelto.

Tenten la primera gema esta por aquí apresúrate…

_Flash back_

_Ino lamento mucho la tardanza- dije apurada_

_No te preocupes apenas hemos llegado- mintió la rubia- bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer así que mejor los dejo solos_

_Mucho gusto teten mi nombre es koichi- dijo tendiendo su mano y la castaña la tomo con gusto_

_Mucho gusto- dije empezamos hablar de diferentes temas, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía concentrarme en el siempre neji estaba en mi mente, cuando el hacia un gesto do podía parar de compararlo con neji. Su manera de ser están diferente koichi están atento conmigo mientras con neji muy poco le importaba si me moría o no._

_Ahora que lo pienso nunca le importe entonces fue una perdida de tiempo sufrí por nada no puede ser le dedique todo mi tiempo le di en una bandeja mi corazón y el ni cuenta se dio por que es lo único que no llego a entender puede que nunca me ame pero por dios ni amigos somos _

_En ese caso entonces no debió entrar en mi vida _

_Tenten en que tanto piensa- dijo el castaño algo extrañado_

_Si estoy bien_

_No te preocupes quieres un halado_

_Koichi que lindo eres- dijo tomando- tome la opción correcta no debo de preocuparme por alguien que no vale la pena _

_Después de mi corta cita con koichi_

_Me fui al bosque puesto a que la fantasma me dijo que viniera después de la cita y así fue cuando la escuche _

_Bésame_

_Que duermo en silencio_

_Sola estoy cubierta de hielo_

_Soñare_

_Convocándote _

_Eres mi amor_

_Mirare _

_Tus ojos buscando_

_Mi memoria en este escenario_

_Júrame_

_Mientras me abrasas _

_Que nunca te iras…_

_Que bonita canción donde la escuchaste- dije interesada era una hermosa canción_

_No lo recuerdo solo la escuche y se me hiso tan similar- me dijo algo triste – pero como te fue a ti_

_Pues bien el fue muy amable- le dije pero no me emocione tal vez por que estuve muy distraída pensando en el definitiva mente será difícil arrancarlo de mi corazón- mejor nos apuramos- dije cambiando el tema_

_Pues en marcha- empezamos el viaje en silencio me siento tan confundida hacia lo correcto…_

_Fin flash back_

Tenten te encuentras bien- me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado

Si solo estoy algo distraída eso es todo- dije forzando una sonrisa la verdad no me sentía de muchos ánimos que digamos- que gema es

La esmeralda se encuentra en la cueva- dijo seriamente- ten cuidado

Si- dije caminando hacia la cueva estaba sumamente oscura así que camine con mucho cuidado a mi parecer pasaron unas cuantas horas la cueva ere mas profunda de lo que me imagine al final pude ver una luz verde yo…

**Hola bueno este también esta cortito lo que pasa es que el lunes tengo de nuevo exámenes ¬¬**

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios sobre la propuesta el ganador es que neji y tenten se reconcilien casi al final bueno la canción es de yui makino o de las clamps se llama you are my love bueno asta la proxima**


	14. verdades nada gratas parte 2

Cap. 13

Verdades nada gratas

Tenten despierta- me removí no tenia ni la mínima idea de donde estaba

Hinata- es extraño- que haces aquí se supone que estabas con naruto y…- me quede viéndola ella era la hinata de doce años cuando sintió mi mirada bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo- quien eres

Soy un recuerdo- dijo mirándome- de tu pasado mejor dicho soy la primera gema todas tememos la habilidad de transformarnos en recuerdos de las personas que pasan a un lado de nosotros-termino

Entonces por que tomaste la forma de hinata, no tiene sentido- empezaba a desaparecer ante mis ojos- espera yo

El camino es mas corto de lo que parece lo entenderás pronto puede que lo olvides pero hay que correr riesgos por los que queremos no- dijo desapareciendo con una sonrisa la enorme gema desapareció dejando solo un pequeño fragmento lo tome pero otra parte de lo que olvide

_Flash back_

_Cuidado podrías caerte jovencita- dijo un viejo- y más en estas montañas, mi nieta un día se perdió por aquí nunca la volví a ver debió estar triste su madre murió en un incendio…_

_Mama, mama!!!- Donde estoy por que este lugar es tan familiar- ¡me quemo!- la torre de los… hokages estamos en la aldea-_

_Hay alguien ahí- tsunade sama pero- vine a ayudar_

_Llegas tarde!!!- miyu pero porque te quemaste no es así miyu reacciona- todos han muerto- muerto… miyu tu familia…_

_¡Hanabi! ¡Eres tú! Que susto me diste- miyu tu… trataste de contactarme todo este tiempo lo siento yo soy tan despistada al final estuviste mas triste supongo que al igual que neji tenia que pasar esto- Vamos a casa- cada palabra a de ver sido un cuchillo en su corazón roto yo lo siento…_

_Fin del flash back_

Sentí una brisa en mi rostro no podía creerlo por mi culpa ella esta sufriendo mas de lo que yo podría llegar a sufrir… no cavia mi sorpresa cuando abrí los ojos era neji me estaba cargando de regreso yo… tiene un aroma único no podría describirlo con palabras pero me embriaga estaba apunto de serrar los ojos pero la imagen del incendio aparecieron

Neji… que haces aquí- dijo algo a adormilada- se supone que estaba en una cueva

No había ninguna te encontré desmayada en medio del bosque- desvió la mirada definitivamente será mas que un reto olvidarlo

Gracias- dije cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar sentí algo en mi mano era el pequeño fragmento verde de nuevo empecé a cerrar los ojos

_Flash back_

_Mama por que papa ya no viene a casa- miyu- Lo extraño- yo…_

_Tu papa tuvo que irse a una misión, no te preocupes algún día regresara-acaso el murió antes…_

_No deberías dejar ya a esa mujer- quien es ella por que ese hombre se parece a mi papa- deberías dejarla y venir conmigo vamos_

_Pero… ella tiene a mi pequeña Tenten- yo pero era la mama de miyu ella debería tener mi edad, espera esa es la mama de miyu eso significa que papa le fue infiel a mi mama y ala mama de miyu por que haría algo así_

_Y yo a tu pequeña miyu me e dado cuenta de que estabas con otra y también tenias una pequeña y nos engañabas a las dos- papa por que yo…- no me dirás nada eres un…_

_Bastardo- mama…- así que es esto lo que hacías cuando yo me preocupaba como idiota en tus misiones – mama por que papa hiso esto- no quiero que te acerques a _

_Miyu y a tenten ellas no merecen tener a un cobarde como padre- señora yo_

_Fin del flash back_

Tenten! LOS ESCRITOS SE AN BORRADO

Donde estoy….

En la mansión hyuga… tenten tus ojos… son rojos y piel blanca como la nieve

Nieve…. Fuego… miyu - es lo único que recuerdo antes de volver a dormirme

**Lo siento la demora pero no saben todo por l0o que pase primero tuve exámenes semestrales acuérdense que yo tengo mensuales después tuve otros exámenes de echo este capitulo lo tenia medio empezado pero ya saben tuve q estudiar bueno me e fijado que muchas autoras tienen su rincón cada cuantos capítulos así que decidí hacer uno para compensar la demora y lo corto la capitulo ¬¬**

Bueno (inner: a quien le importa** ¬¬)**

Un día alguien le dijo

No deberías jugar con las personas así

Nunca supo cuanta razón pudo tener esa

De cabello blanco y ojos azules plomo

YO POV

Eran apenas las siete y media el salón estaba desierto solo el pequeño Vallejo y vero que son siempre los primeros en llegar empezaron sin remordimiento alguno a hablar no lo entendía como lo hacia como las timar a otras personas al grado de destruirlas por completo supe casi inmediato que ella la habían dañado fue tan horrible, fue acaso tan doloroso puedo entender algo de ese dolor solo me conto unas palabras que poco a poco se tornaban lógicas

El amor es un sentimiento aza-san que puede ser la diferencia entre las personas y las cosas- me sorprendo volteo para atrás era ale lo olvidaba por completo ella llegaba también temprano pero ella estaba en otro salón

Pero no siempre es lo que parece dicen que el amor también es una ilusión, como también las sirenas atraían a los barcos que chocaban con grandes rocas, solo tal vez vero tenga sus motivos no crees- me dijo sabiamente

Es por eso que la gente recure a trucos a la tragedia, a las adivinanzas y asen de este sentimiento un juego- se rio levemente- quieres ir a caminar

Si- dije siguiéndola afuera del salón- ne, ale por que vero es así…-me atreví a preguntar- aunque el pasado sea doloroso habrá manera de olvidarlo-pregunte ingenuamente

Si un familiar tuyo muere tu lo olvidarías- me pregunto sin rodeos yo solo negué con la cabeza- si te traicionaran por la espalda lo dejarías pasar, aza-san en la vida cometemos tantos errores unos pequeños y otros grandes, pero aprendemos de ellos en ocasiones, algunos te hacen mas fuerte y lista, otros para corregirte para retomar tu camino hacia al frente, solo camina- me miro- hacia adelante no para atrás vero…- escuche un sollozo a mi espalda y vi al no vio de vero besándose con otra al final vero pago por lo que hiso y fue para mal ale no me hablaba a mi solo le ayude a ser una intermediaria para que vero retomara el camino

Y esa fue la primera vez que conocí a alguien tan sabia como ella…

**Me quedo raro la verdad esto es casi real solo que la que le decía todo esto a vero de manera diferente y vero no cambio siguió como si nada por eso me sorprendo como es posible que alguien así puede estar tan tranquila **


End file.
